Sweet Escape
by Demon-girl15
Summary: A one shot lemon between Cedric and Violet Potter.


Title: Sweet Escape

Pairing: FemHarry/Cedric Diggory

AU because Violet is Seventeen along with Cedric and she is the girl who lived after killing off Voldemort.

0000

Cedric Diggory stared down at the girl of his desire who stood only a few steps away from him at the edge of the hallway. She was sat on the bench overlooking the night of the cold summer night. Every little exhale that she made the air before her cloud the air ahead of her as the snowflakes fell on the Hogwarts ground. The playful chatter of the wizarding future generations, whatever house they were could be heard in the grounds as friends traded snowballs and presents. As it was Christmas Eve, the cheer of the world had clearly escaped the world.

Cedric glanced over himself quickly as he steeled himself. The seventeen year old was dressed smartly in a set of black dress robes with a bright green tie. The reason for this smart dress up was the Slughorn Christmas party that the pair were forced to leave at the arrival of the press. The boy then forced himself to take a seat next to Violet before wrapping his arms around the slender girl at the sight of the tears that were rolling down her face.

He felt hopelessly weak and dismal and he shakily clenched his hands into tight fists, his fingernails burying into his soft palm. He finally allowed his eyes to travel in an agonizingly slow movement from her exquisite face down to her gown and he felt a dangerous lurching of his traitorous male body, desperately struggling with himself as he fought to keep a hold on his senses.

Her gown was made of the purest green silk and was both elegantly and _torturously_ sexy. It hung on from her slender shoulders by thin straps before the bodice split itself into two separate, strips of cloth that intersected into a seductive cross just above her belly button, showing a teasing amount of her trim stomach and the sides of her waist. The strips attached themselves to the beautiful, flowing skirt that fell gracefully down her long, endless legs.

The silk of her skirt looked sheer enough to meld themselves to the shape of her hips and the slender curves of her legs but still left a lot to the imagination. In one of her hands was a letter.

"Your parents told me to leave you alone." she said as the slip of paper slipped out of her gloved hand and fell to the stone floor. Cedric's eyes darkened in anger.

"Then we could go by ourselves. Leave this country and this life. No more politics. Just us and magic to take us to wherever we wish." said Cedric as he whispered into Violet's ear.

"Cedric! What are you-?" Violet adjusted her arms so they were not pinned under Cedric's sudden embrace. She had no intention of pushing him away from her.

Cedric chose his words carefully, "Violet, how can I tell you how special you are to me without sounding like an idiot? You haunt me every day. I can feel your eyes on me while you're not around. I can smell your perfume in my sleep. I've always longed to hold you like I am now. If I have to leave you, then my life will fall apart because I don't want to live without you." He paused as he contemplated his next move.

Violet was one step ahead of him as she raised her head so that her emerald green eyes would gaze at his grey ones. "You'd do that for me." she whispered back. "You'd come with me? Help me escape?"

"I'd follow you to the end of the world." replied Cedric. Violet's gasp came quietly as Cedric brushed away a few stray tears before Violet leaned up and pressed her full lips to Cedric's mouth. The kiss deepened as Cedric leaned back so that his back was pressed against the back of the bench. Violet had taken the position on top of his lap with her mouth still firmly attached to his.

The passion from the young couple was building as Cedric's hands lowered enough to rest on Violet's rear that was covered by the skimpy dress.

Violet saw a door appear only a few feet away as she came up for air. She moaned out one word. "Door."

Cedric glanced to where Violet was looking before back to the girl that was on his lap and his painfully hard cock. He used his stomach muscles to lift his top half up so that Violet would hook her legs around Cedric's waist as young adult male stood up and carried himself and Violet over to the door. The pair stumbled into the room, their mouths still connected with tongues fighting for dominance only to find a bed in the room. The pair then fell apart and started to tear their own clothes off. Violet revealing a set of emerald green underwear under the dress whilst Cedric quickly found himself without the dress robes and the black boxers that he wore earlier to the party.

Cedric's hands ran the length of his girlfriend's arms until he reached her wrists and he slowly pulled them apart. She resisted unwillingly, until he lowered his mouth next to her ear. "I love you." Violet let Cedric guide her hands toward him; he rested them against his cheeks allowing her to feel how red his face was. With that she stared into his eyes and her eyelids slid shut as she let her arms reach behind his neck and pull him in for another kiss.

Cedric found it hard to explain the nature of his actions as he proceeded with caressing Violet's body, deepening the kiss. He whipped his tongue across her teeth as he tested her for a reaction. She responded with a flick of her tongue against his, and the ballad that followed only managed to feed the fires between them. Her tongue pushed against his, while he maneuverer around her with the same exercise. Their kiss was interrupted briefly as they gasped for air, the room soon echoing with the sound of Violet's ecstatic breath as Cedric moved from her mouth to her neck.

Cedric put his ear to Violet's chest as he gently kneaded her right breast in his hand. _Thum-bup thump-bub thum-bup thum-bup._The sound of her heartbeat was somehow erotic to him, so distracting that he did not even notice Violet's arms sneaking behind his head and all of a sudden holding him against her chest as she gnawed on his ear. He winced at her initiative, yet he savored the alien feeling as he nested his head between her chest whilst was around an average C cup based on all the porno mags that his roommates brought into the dorm.. He kissed her chest and slowly began to move downward, a grin appearing on his face when he heard her whine softly as she let go of his ear.

"Don't s-stop… please…" she said.

Cedric pinched himself and relayed his attention back to Violet's panties, his heart rate steadily increasing all over again. He leaned his out forward and ever so slightly pulled on the waistband on Violet's underwear. He could hear Violet take a deep breath of anticipation, her head looking up and away as Cedric pulled down her panties with his teeth. She helped him to take them off the rest of the way by raising her feet off the bed one at a time. Cedric raised his head back up to her lips and softly kissed them.

Violet let out a muffled cry as her body forced itself to cope with the movements of Cedric's tongue between her folds. She bit her finger, fearing that she would yelp too loud as her body got used to Cedric's new tactic. The feeling of his tongue instinctively diving between her legs was restraining her thought processes. "Cedric…Cedric… Deep-… Aah!" Violet's mind was melting, her senses replacing pain with pleasure, angst with pleasure, fear with pleasure, grief with pleasure, her world crumbling as her body reached its limit. Her hands pushed Cedric deeper inside her as her mind burst with ecstasy. "Cedric! Aaah!"

Her body began to vibrate uncontrollably as she experienced an orgasm that took Cedric by surprise, and Violet's hands did not help matters since he could not move. Violet's moaning sounds continued, and Cedric was met with a taste that he could not interpret, but it was nothing that he was in any position to deny. His tongue continued to clean the juices that flowed out of his lover's body, each lick making her tremble until her arms finally relaxed.

"Cedric. Honey…" She said.

"Yes?" Cedric looked at her, wondering if she was going to critique what he had just done to her.

"No… " she giggled, "I taste like honey. Don't you think?" She ran her finger along his cheek and swiped a leftover drop. She inserted her finger into her mouth.

"You tasted even… bet….bet-ter." Cedric found it hard to respond confidently, seeing as Violet had yet to take her finger out of her mouth. The sound of her sucking on her digit was striking a killer blow in the back of his mind. He knew what he was thinking about, but he couldn't stop it. She just stared at him intently as she finally released her finger with a small wet pop. Cedric felt his legs quivering beneath him, his balance finally failing him when Violet nudged him in the chest and he sat down on the bed.

She stood back a few feet as she removed her bra erotically, well aware that the striptease was arousing Cedric even more. It was not only those sweet ample breasts that turned Cedric's mind against him, but those rosebud tits that shone in the lamplight, and her glistening womanhood that made Cedric shake with anticipation. But she knew that she had to make him want her more. She had lost control first, but that was a necessary tactic in order for her to have the last word. Though she would be his for sure, she knew that she was not going to be the one to beg for his body. She would make him beg for hers. And the next step was going to be a real lulu.

She knew exactly where to begin. First she closed the distance between herself and Cedric, pressing feathery kisses against his lips before flashing her tongue into his mouth. Her hands allowed her to paint a mental picture of Cedric's body: his shoulders, broader than hers to show off his athletic build; his arms, toned and muscular, yet slim enough to fit his gentle appearance; his hands, curious and unrelenting as they explored her body, adding a playful squeeze to her breasts whenever they had the chance; his waist, taut with muscle, a seemingly smooth surface concealing a well hidden four pack… six pack. The possible effect of quidditch.

Cedric suddenly broke the kiss when he felt an irregular presence against his manhood. He let out a sharp hiss, but he could not focus his eyes on much of anything until he finally found out what was happening. Violet wore a playful smile on her face as she watched Cedric's unrehearsed reactions as she stroked his joystick. She found it interesting how when she moved it to the left, his body would lean in that general direction. To the right. To the left. It was fun to play with him. As Cedric leaned back, his hands gripped the sheets, yet his pride refused to let him voice his appreciation for Violet's movements. He continued to hiss through his teeth, his mouth opening occasionally trying to say his lover's name. "Vi-Violet… that's-sssss!"

She had to give it to him, his resistance was impressive, but the next move would cost him. Her delicate tongue licked his member, and Cedric finally yelped. "Whoa Violet! Urh…" Mission accomplished.

"Vi- I'm- I can't… you gotta stop or I'm gonna…Oah…" Cedric's eyes flickered in and out of focus as he felt his hips starting to vibrate unconsciously. He was about to reach his limit, and he knew exactly what that meant. "Vi-Violet-!" His hand hovered over Violet's head as she continued to suck him faster and faster, her muffled yelps feeding his every fantasy. He feverishly grabbed Violet's hair and tugged her away from him. "Ah!"

Violet's shocked expression when Cedric exploded was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her eyes closed shut to avoid the projectile liquids as they sprayed all over her face, her mouth open and willingly receiving him, her breasts heaving up and down as she panted for breathe. Cedric felt a surging arousal at the sight of Violet's hair caught between his fingers as he held her head up. His rampant breathing began to slow down and his fingers relaxed enough to let Violet's hair finally fall back into its original position.

Violet did not concern herself with her hair for the time being, nor was she upset about Cedric's actions. She actually found it hot, the way he grabbed her in the heat of the moment, but the new matter at hand was that she was a total mess. Needless to say, she had planned a "cleaner" end to the previous scenario. She gulped down the juices that had shot into her mouth, _Oh! That was… clever._ _Note to self, swallowing is an acquired taste._ For the moment, Cedric looked like he was going to need a few minutes to regain his composure, so she knew this was a good time to freshen up.

After a quick wash in the bathroom, Violet climbed back onto the bed where Cedric had regained a hard errection. Violet's eyes were filled with lust and desire as she laid her body down next to Cedric. "Cedric, please.I need you. Right here. Right now."

Cedric's eyes widened in shock. _What?_

"I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't make love to you right now." she whispered into Cedric's ear before pressing her lips to his. With that, Cedric rolled onto Violet, causing the girl to wrap her legs around Cedric's waist as she held her breath as Cedric gently lowered himself onto her; taking careful aim, he pushed his member into her, eliciting an excited gasp.

Cedric flinched as he adapted to the feeling of Violet's muscles clamping around him. He desperately fought for control as he inched his way inside Violet until he reached the checkpoint which defined his lover's virginity.

"Go ahead, sweety." Violet said before pressing her lips to Cedric's. Cedric carefully balanced himself on his knees as he prepared to move forward in a swift motion. Violet's breathe shortened as she felt the pressure inside of her increase ever so slightly. With a single thrust forward Cedric broke through Violet's hymen and freed her of her virgin chains. Violet let out a sharp gasp of pain before her voice become lost to her, her body convulsing as Cedric's slow pace ran deeper and deeper into her.

Cedric and Violet kissed each other, running their hands over each other's bodies, when they continued their passionate love making. She rocked down onto him, feeling her heart beating. His hands were everywhere, on her breasts, on her ass, all over her body, there was no question about it, they continued to move around her, rubbing her and the sparks of intimacy flew through the air.

Cedric felt his cock squeezed with her tightness and his balls sized up when he pushed up into her, causing her moans to get louder. She could get quite vocal when she orgasmed, and he noticed that she squealed loudly when he played with her nipples and ass.

His thrusts impacted her centre, burying deeper and deeper into her snatch. He pushed himself up and brought himself down into her. Her walls tightened against him and Cedric felt her nubile thighs wrapped around him, squeezing his waist.

The two continued their activities for a little bit of time with positions changes from Missionary to cowgirl. This allowed Violet better control which she used. Rotating her hips, working them around Cedric's thick tool. She rocked herself up and plunged herself down, her box being skilfully stretched when he filled her up. This was everything she ever wanted and more when she envisioned this in the back of her head. His thrusts buried deeper into her, with each passing thrust, entering her centre.

"Fuck me, that's it, fuck me!" Violet moaned into her lovers' ear.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked, but his cock throbbed and looked forward to breaking in this pussy with a nice good drilling.

"Yes, please, now!"

Cedric decided that listening to the lady was something that was in his best interests, so he continued to push himself into her, deepening his thrusts when he maneuverer into her, one push at a time. He sped up with rapid fire thrusts. His climax was reaching near after about an hour of intense love making and despite the fact that she insisted that she could go on; Cedric figured he would wrap this up right now. He thrust into her a few more times, building up the anticipation in her, before spearing into her deeply and unleashed his seed into her.

0000

The next morning the hunt for the couple started after the clothes the pair were wearing have appeared in a deserted hall on the seventh's floor by an angry caretaker. The hunt slowly expanded until it was nationwide and even into the muggle world. However Violet Potter and Cedric Diggory had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Miles away in the heart of LA, a newly married couple just brought a flat on the outskirts of the city and at the first chance they got, they set about breaking in the rooms. Let's just say that a newly married couple's sex drive is something to be explored.

00000

Hope you enjoy this. Here's the one shot I promised 2 months ago... Oops.

Sorry for being away for so long. I was on holiday from San Diego to Seattle.

Will try and update more.


End file.
